Derrotados
by Misila
Summary: ¿Y si Harry hubiera cogido el tren? ¿Y si hubiera ido más allá? ¿Cómo sería el mundo mágico si los mortífagos hubiesen ganado la Guerra?


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Tenía que escribir cinco viñetas, cada una de las cuales debía incluir una palabreja en concreto. Dichas palabrejas las encontraréis subrayadas.

Este fic, además, está dedicado a **Zarket Black**, porque me contó un pajarito que le hacía ilusión leer un _What if?_ planteando la posibilidad de que Harry hubiera muerto y Voldemort y los mortífagos hubiesen ganado la Guerra. Lo he intentado y me han salido cinco viñetas, desde los puntos de vista de cinco personajes distintos, sobre lo que ocurrió tras la Batalla de Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Derrotados**_

o—o

**I**

_**3 de mayo de 1998**_

Ha costado un mundo, pero finalmente ahí está. Su recompensa a años de servicio, lo que se ha ganado con el sudor de su frente.

Amycus Carrow se sienta en el cómodo sillón del director, el que tanto ha ansiado durante todo el curso. Mira el despacho sonriendo, observando los retratos de los que estuvieron en la misma posición que él hace años. Se detiene unos segundos en el de Albus Dumbledore y se le escapa una risita.

Viejo loco. Nunca le cayó bien, y lo detestó desde el día en que se le ocurrió prestar atención a sus ridículos discursos. El amor. Ja. El amor no le salvó de caer desde la torre de Astronomía.

Amycurs respira hondo y se pone en pie. Observa las mesas llenas de extraños aparatos cuya función no le interesan en lo más mínimo. Las tira al suelo de una patada, y luego pisa los artilugios que entorpecen su camino. Algunos echan humo y otros simplemente tintinean con suavidad, como si temieran alzar la voz para quejarse. Los retratos de los antiguos directores lo reprenden, horrorizados por el comportamiento de su sucesor. Amycus se ríe de ellos. No le importa lo que le digan seres que viven en un lienzo. Luego llamará a algún elfo doméstico para que lo arregle.

Cuando se cansa de destrozar –o, más bien, decide dejar el resto para más tarde–, se acerca a la ventana, pasando junto al pensadero y acariciando el borde de la vasija con los dedos, y se asoma para ver el exterior.

Es lamentable contemplar cómo han tenido que dejar Hogwarts para ganar la Guerra. Pese a odiar las ideas que quería transmitir Dumbledore, Amycus ama ese colegio. Es por eso por lo que ha pasado todo el curso intentando hacer entrar en razón a esos críos necios, tratando de meter algo útil en esas cabezas llenas de ridiculeces sobre la igualdad y la tolerancia.

Pero eso se acabó, piensa el hombre. Ahora que Harry Potter está, por fin, muerto, ya nada amenaza sus intereses. El Señor Tenebroso le ha dado permiso para disponer de Hogwarts a su antojo, y Amycus no piensa consentir estupideces como las del curso que termina. Los castigos serán más severos; si es necesario se deshará de los que osen perturbar la tranquilidad de _su_ colegio.

Pasea la mirada por los destrozados jardines. Aquí y allá, la gente ayuda a quitar escombros y se lleva los cadáveres del castillo. Una media sonrisa asoma a los labios de Amycus al reconocer a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, sumisos, teniendo que admitir su derrota, llorando a sus muertos. La única esperanza que tenían, un crío de diecisiete años, está más que muerto.

Se queda mucho rato observando a los supervivientes de la Batalla reconstruyendo _su_ colegio. Cuando aparta la mirada, el sol está ya en su cénit. Amycus Carrow decide bajar a las cocinas a por algo de comer, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

No es para menos. La Guerra ha terminado.

Y ellos la han ganado.

* * *

**II**

_**28 de mayo de 1998**_

Draco no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría una vez terminara la Guerra, pero desde luego suponía que sería algo diferente al remolino de sensaciones confusas que lo invade ahora.

Mira alrededor; ahora que la Guerra está ganada, la mansión Malfoy ya no será la base de los mortífagos. El Señor Tenebroso les ha dado una generosa suma de dinero, salida de las arcas del Ministerio, llenas tras el encarcelamiento y expropiación de los bienes de muchos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Sus padres han comprado un elfo que está dejándolo todo impecable, intentando devolver a la enorme casa su esplendor de antaño.

No lo conseguirá, piensa el joven. Aunque las lámparas vuelvan a estar pulcras y brillantes, aunque barnicen de nuevo la enorme escalera de madera, Draco ha presenciado demasiadas atrocidades entre esas cuatro paredes como para intentar convencerse de que esa casa se parecerá a la que atesora en sus recuerdos infantiles.

Podría ser peor, piensa, mientras se recuesta en su cama, mirando la pared de enfrente, sintiendo su habitación como algo totalmente nuevo y extraño. Si hubiese ganado el bando de la Orden, probablemente su familia se habría visto desprestigiada. Su padre –y él también, probablemente– estarían en Azkaban; su madre, teniendo que soportar la vergüenza de tener a su marido encarcelado una vez más. Serían el hazmerreír del mundo mágico.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se siente bien?

Draco se estremece al recordar la visión del cadáver de Potter. Siempre lo ha detestado, pero no fue hasta su muerte que se dio cuenta de que no quería eso. Una cosa es una aversión infantil y otra muy distinta desear que alguien pierda la vida.

Sacude la cabeza; de todas formas, eso ya da igual. Lo que piense al respecto no cambiará el hecho de que el Niño Que Vivió haya sido, finalmente, derrotado por el Señor Tenebroso. El nuevo orden que representa el fin de las creencias de su familia se ha establecido. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que más obstáculos han puesto a los mortífagos están encarcelados, y otros tantos enemigos de régimen están siendo perseguidos.

Sin saber cómo quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, rueda sobre la cama y abre el cajón de su mesita. Saca la carta que le envió Theodore Nott y la relee, y, pese a que nunca se ha llevado bien con su compañero, no puede evitar plantearse el mismo interrogante que el muchacho le planteó en su carta: han ganado. Ningún _sangre sucia_ volverá a pisar Hogwarts; de hecho, Draco ha oído las ideas que tiene Selwyn respecto a los niños nacidos de muggles. La sociedad se reestructurará en base a la pureza de cada familia, como siempre debió ser. Y los mortífagos tratarán de que sus ideas lleguen más allá de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda.

Pero, como le ha dicho Theodore, va a vivir igual que antes; sólo se relaciona con gente de linaje más muggle que el suyo para insultarlos. ¿Qué gana él personalmente?

Draco intenta no pensar en ese _nada_ que revolotea por su mente.

* * *

**III**

_**14 de octubre de 1999**_

Percy debería considerarse afortunado.

Pese a su condena –tres años de cárcel– por traicionar al Ministerio y colaborar con la Orden del Fénix durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pese a que odia a los dementores con todo su ser y teme volverse loco antes de que lo pongan en libertad, no debería quejarse.

Al menos, no tanto como algunos compañeros de prisión. Los nacidos de muggles acusados por robar magia están en una situación indescriptiblemente peor que la suya. No sólo están recluidos y tienen que soportar a los dementores, sino que nadie tiene la menor condescendencia con ellos.

Percy escuchó una vez que los muggles utilizaban ratas para experimentar. Los guardianes de Azkaban están haciendo algo parecido con los nacidos de muggles; quieren averiguar por qué los _sangre sucia_ pueden hacer magia, cómo exactamente se la roban a los magos. Percy no sabe qué les hacen, pero escucharlos gritar de dolor desde el otro extremo de la prisión es más horrible que tener a los dementores montando guardia ante su celda, y prefiere no preguntar.

Tampoco es que vayan a responderle. Todos los días, temprano, se llevan a uno de sus compañeros de celda acusado, como otros muchos nacidos de muggles, de _robar_ magia, y lo devuelven por la tarde, con más heridas y cardenales y menos ganas de vivir. Percy no puede evitar compadecerse de él. Apenas tiene dieciocho años, pero Azkaban le ha quitado todo lo que se supone que la gente tiene a esa edad. Las horas que pasa en la celda está sentado en una esquina, pegado a la pared fría y con la mirada perdida.

A veces, Percy intenta hablar con él. Es el único que no lo mira mal; es el único que no sabe que él pasó meses trabajando para los responsables de que esté ahí. Ha averiguado que se llama Ethan y que estuvo en Ravenclaw, pero poco más, porque es imposible sacarle más de quince palabras seguidas. Pero Percy sigue intentándolo. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

—¿Qué harás cuando salgas de aquí?—pregunta hoy. Ethan no le hace caso, pero eso no es nuevo; Percy ha aprendido que tiene que tener paciencia. Repite la pregunta, con calma, y consigue que el joven le dedique una mirada ausente.

—Nunca saldré de aquí—responde en tono monocorde. Una sonrisa que contiene un millar de lágrimas se forma en su rostro.

—Claro que lo harás. Sería una pena que te dejasen aquí para siempre.

—Sólo me dejarán salir si devuelvo la magia—musita Ethan, en un tono tan indiferente que a Percy se le hiela la sangre. Entonces, en sus ojos aparece una diminuta chispa de curiosidad—. ¿Tú sabes cómo se hace eso?

Percy niega lentamente con la cabeza, y no vuelve a decirle nada a Ethan. Se retira al rincón opuesto de la celda y por el rabillo del ojo lo ve llorar. Descubre a dos dementores pasando por el otro lado de los barrotes y se estremece, sintiendo una terrible desazón por ese niño.

Porque él saldrá de Azkaban, eso es seguro. Pese a ser un traidor a la sangre, proviene de una familia mágica, y los mortífagos no quieren perder más magos de lo necesario. Pero Ethan…

Ethan jamás volverá a ver la luz del sol, porque no se puede deshacer de algo que, Percy está seguro, desde hace tiempo detesta con toda su alma.

* * *

**IV**

_**31 de julio de 2006**_

Hermione encuentra a Ron, como es costumbre, sentado en la orilla del lago.

La pequeña Rose está en el regazo de su padre, adormilada. Apenas tiene cinco meses y es tan tranquila que muchas veces ni se nota que está. Probablemente vaya a estar muy malcriada, pero a Hermione no le importa mucho. Tras huir de un país en el que la meterían en la cárcel por algo que nunca eligió, su hija es un rayo de esperanza al que adora.

Fue ella quien decidió huir. Cuando Voldemort les enseñó el cadáver de Harry y Neville le plantó cara –Neville, el niño regordete e inseguro, el hombre valiente y decidido que prefirió morir antes que rendirse, incluso cuando todo estaba perdido–, un maleficio alcanzó a Ron. Hermione comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer en el castillo; allí probablemente arrestaran al joven por colaborar con el Indeseable Número Uno, y a ella por ser una _sangre sucia_.

Llevó a Ron a Cabeza de Puerco porque fue el primer lugar en el que pudo pensar. Aberforth, que también se había escaqueado de los problemas refugiándose en su pub, refunfuñó al verla pidiendo ayuda, le gruñó que no debía estar en mitad de la calle, se encargó del pelirrojo y los escondió, a él y a Hermione, durante una semana, hasta que se calmaron un poco los ánimos en la sociedad mágica británica, y les ofreció un traslador para huir y esconderse.

A Hermione no le disgusta Canadá. Es un clima fresco, quizá demasiado frío en invierno, pero le agrada. La casa de madera que Ron y ella compraron cuando ahorraron lo suficiente es pequeña, pero acogedora. Perfecta para que Rose corretee por ella en cuanto crezca un poco.

Se sienta junto a Ron y le da un beso en la mejilla. El pelirrojo observa los destellos del sol en la superficie del agua, aunque su mente parece bien lejos de ahí. Hermione sólo tiene que pensar en el día que es hoy para saber el motivo.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry—murmura.

—Ya—Ron mira a Rose, que se ha terminado de quedar dormida, y la deja en los brazos de su madre—. Lo echo de menos. Y a mi familia.

—Sabes que no podemos…

—Ya—la corta él, con cierta brusquedad. Llevan ocho años sin ver a nadie conocido; los Weasley siguen estando bajo vigilancia y es peligroso intentar ponerse en contacto con ellos a menudo. Y ninguno de los dos quiere correr riesgos, sobre todo desde que nació su hija.

—Ha llegado una carta de Ginny—le informa Hermione—. Luna ya ha tenido a los mellizos.

Ron sonríe un poco.

—Vaya, me alegro. Ya era hora de que pasara algo bueno.

Hermione no dice nada en un buen rato.

—¿Crees que algún día podremos volver a Inglaterra?—pregunta en voz baja—. ¿Algún día alguien derrotará a los mortífagos?

Ron la mira. Se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios.

—Algún día volveremos—le promete. Y, pese a que Hermione sabe que no tiene pruebas para hacer esa afirmación, decide creerlo.

* * *

**V**

_**2 de mayo de 2016**_

Victoire no tiene ganas de nada cuando sale de clase.

Ha tenido que morderse la lengua muchas veces hoy. Su regalo de cumpleaños ha consistido en recordarle por qué la gente como ella es inferior a los _sangre limpia_. La muchacha maldice en voz baja a sus compañeros. Es mejor en Encantamientos que la mayoría de ellos, con bisabuela veela y padre medio licántropo o sin ellos.

—Menuda boca, Weasley.

Harta ya de aguantar burlas y tener que morderse la lengua, Victoire saca su varita y se gira, lanzando un hechizo sin mirar siquiera a su oponente. Le da igual el castigo con el que probablemente pague su osadía. Le da igual tener que ir a ver al director.

Sin embargo, cuando se fija en la persona a la que ha maniatado, que intenta incorporarse en el suelo –tarea harto difícil mientras no deje de reírse a carcajadas–, baja la varita, y no puede evitar sonreír un poco al ver su cabello azul revuelto.

—Teddy—se acerca a él y murmura un rápido _diffindo_ para liberarlo de sus ataduras. Su novio se pone en pie y la mira desde su cabeza de más—. Pensaba que eras algún idiota… No sé… Lestrange—gruñe al pensar en ese imbécil—. Y si lo hubieras sido me hubiera divertido más con él que la zorra loca de su madre.

Teddy la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla. Es entonces cuando se fija en que Victoire se tensa e intenta apartarse. Frunciendo el ceño, tira del amplio jersey de la joven y observa su hombro amoratado. Vic agacha la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejas pasar?—murmura él.

—Porque no. Estoy orgullosa de mis padres y me niego a dejar que crean que los suyos son mejores sólo porque…—esboza una mueca de asco—. Los odio.

Teddy suspira.

—Pues gracias a que no sabes quedarte callada, mi regalo de cumpleaños va a quedar un poco deslucido—protesta, haciendo un puchero.

—Oh, ¿me has regalado algo?—inquiere Vic con curiosidad, y sus ojos azules relampaguean.

—Ven—Teddy toma su mano y la guía por los pasillos hasta entrar en un aula vacía. Victoire se apoya en un pupitre y observa a su novio con atención, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo ve encender un cigarrillo. Odia que fume—. Vale… ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tu tío George nos habló de ese grupo que hicieron?

Victoire asiente; conoce la historia.

—Ejército de Dumbledore—recuerda, visualizando el galeón falso que le mostró su tío—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque podemos hacerlo—los ojos castaños de Teddy brillan con entusiasmo—. Si lo hicieron una vez, ¿por qué no dos?

—Porque no funcionará—Victoire sacude la cabeza—. Te recuerdo que los _sangre limpia_ jamás lo permitirían.

—Al cuerno con ellos—replica Teddy, enfadado—. He hablado con unos cuantos. Y no somos peores que ellos, Vic. Mira a Evelyn; les daría una paliza a todos sin pestañear. Y tú eres la mejor de tu curso en Encantamientos, y…

—Teddy—lo interrumpe Victoire, lamentando sinceramente tener que arrancar de raíz el entusiasmo de su novio—. Todo el Ministerio está convencido de esas ideas, y aunque nosotros sepamos que no es así, para el resto del mundo eres el hijo de un licántropo y una mestiza. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Iniciar una rebelión?—niega con la cabeza—. No funcionará.

—¿Porque tú lo digas?

—No, porque sólo conseguirás que te maten—Victoire se estremece ante la idea—. O que te metan en Azkaban.

—Nadie lo ha intentado—insiste Teddy. Mira a Victoire con súplica—. No te pido que me ayudes. Sólo que lo entiendas.

Vic suspira.

—Lo entiendo—le asegura al joven—. Pero no es…—se muerde el labio; ha leído en el libro de Historia de la Magia revoluciones que empezaron con menos fuerza que la que plantea Teddy y tuvieron éxito. Se pregunta si el Señor Tenebroso comenzó así, hace mucho tiempo—. Es de locos—declara finalmente—. Pero cosas más raras han funcionado.

Teddy sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Ésa es mi novia.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Me estaba entrando tal depresión escribiendo esto, que al final me ha sido imposible no meter un rayo de esperanza para la Tercera Generación. Que además, Teddy lleva lo de revolucionario en la sangre :)

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
